


Infinity Beings: Inception

by Catherine_Legein



Series: Infinity Beings Series [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU Doctor Strange In The Multiverse Of Madness, Anxiety, Backstory, Bad Sleep, Bisexual Disaster, Character Development, Character Study, Dad Stephen Strange, Daddy Issues, Doctor Strange In The Multiverse Of Madness, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Family, From Bad to Good, From Good to Bad, Gay disaster, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel), Infinity Stones, Infinity Stones Powers, Lesbian Disaster, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mom Wanda Maximoff, Mommy Issues, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Prophetic Visions, Robert Reynolds - Freeform, SWORD (Marvel), Sentry - Freeform, Stephen Strange AU, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Straight Female Character, Straight Male Character, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team as Family, The Void, They won't be Deus Ex Machina I swear, Visions, Wanda Maximoff AU, Wanda is protective, mental manipulation, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Legein/pseuds/Catherine_Legein
Summary: What if some ordinary humans had the Infinity Stones' powers?





	1. Synopsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis from the first part of the Infinity Beings' trilogy: "Infinity Beings: Inception"

_ **❝What would happen if Infinity Stones' powers were possessed by some simple humans?❞** _

A question that seems impossible, and it seems not logical to ask. How could it be even considerable that six simple humans on Earth had the powers of the most powerful weapons in the universe? Wouldn't they die in the process? And why humans? Aren't there more powerful aliens in the universe?

However, they're not six normal simple humans to begin with. They are six special humans, meticulously chosen by the very destiny to restore peace in the universe with their abilities of space, reality, power, mind, time and soul. They will try to control their powers to fight existing evils. There is no one who can stop them.

Or yes?

Think about it for a moment. What kind of weakness can the most powerful beings of the universe have?

Internal weakness. Physical weakness is technically impossible for them (and when they're exhausted it means their human bodies are tired), but each one has an internal weakness, to a greater or lesser degree, which will make it difficult for them to control their abilities.

Enough abilities to be able to destroy things. Would they make it?

~~THE LIVING TRIBUNAL~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can publish this someday. I had this idea before "Infinity War" was released and I'll publish this one someday


	2. Infinities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The performers of the Infinity Beings, plus names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus Wanda Maximoff, Stephen Strange, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and some more other wizards. This happens in September of year 2024 supposing "Avengers:Endgame" happened in 2023 (one year later after the movie)

<strike> _ **inFiNItY BEinGs: inCePtiON** _ </strike>

**. . .**

_Caitlyn Ellen Clarke, 22 years old_

_Willa Willow Patterson, 17 years old_

_Owen Quinn Williams, 26 years old_

_Erika Evelyn Hofmann, 24 years old_

_Nathan Zachary Smith, 30 years old_

_Emma Reyla Anderson, 28 years old_

**. . .**


End file.
